Binoculars/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is BINOCULARS. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: WordGirl flying and carrying Huggy, who is trying to locate something) (Clip 2: The General watching Two-Brains' blimp approaching, from A Game of Cat and Mouse) (Clip 3: Tobey in a tree, watching a tug-of-war between Becky and Robo-Tobey, from Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey) (Tommy rings in.) Beau Handsome: Tommy, give it a shot! Tommy: Binoculars are a device used to make things that are far away look bigger, like Tobey was doing in that clip. Beau Handsome: That's correct! Tobey's binoculars are very similar to pair I use when I go bird-watching. I'm organizing a trip this weekend-- would any of you like to come? (They look at him like deer in headlights.) Beau Handsome: Imagine sitting motionless, in the middle of the field, completely silent, waiting to get a quick glimpse of a bird that may or may not show up! Tommy: Uh... Emily: I have ballet class. Tommy and Phil: Me too! Beau Handsome: Don't worry, I'll be sure to arrange another bird-watching trip that's convenient for everyone! Tommy: Super. Beau Handsome: Well anyway, congratulations Tommy, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau (voiceover): A gift certificate for a bird-watching trip with Beau Handsome! (The curtains open, with Huggy holding the gift certificate and smiling, but then he looks at it and shrugs. ''The audience claps and cheers.) '''Beau Handsome:' That's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round! Tommy, you correctly defined the word binoculars. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Yep. Beau: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for binoculars. (Picture 1: Great Granny May pinching WordGirl's cheeks-- from Great Granny May (episode)) (Picture 2: Huggy trying to find something from the air-- from A Game of Cat and Mouse) (Picture 3: WordGirl and Huggy covered with pot pies from the Butcher-- from Class Act) Beau: Give it a shot, Tommy! Tommy: It's number two. Huggy is using his binoculars to spot something important on the ground. Beau: Correct! Huggy is good with binoculars. Which will come in handy when he and I are birdwatching this weekend. Tommy, you're our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won! Beau (voiceover): An official Beau Handsome Birdwatching Hat! (The curtains open, showing Huggy wearing the hat and feeling ridiculous.) Beau: See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes